narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Power
Total Power (総電力, "Sō denryoku") Is a lower level sage transformation. This technique, which generates an aura around the user is common among the Different Kingu Tribes, as it is the beginning level to controlling each individual clans unique variation of transformation. Overview This transformation amplifies the users latent abilities 3 times. A highly skilled genin can access higher level chunin skills. Speed, Strength, Durability, Endurance and even will power can be enhanced while active. The Second Stage, is a 10 % amplification of power that increases these buffs further. It is stated that in order to learn the specifications of their families they must first master this ability. The final and most powerful form of this transformation is a 20 % amplification of power, which causes an incredible strain on an individual's body. This technique was designed to help a kingu draw nature energy from their semblance node system into their pool of chakra in order to amplify techniques. It can be used to boost the user over time, or to enhance one single attack. The Aura is clearly visible to the opponent. There are 3 principles to learning to control each of these nodes. Hōyō - (Lit. Embrace) Is the first principal. After learning to open and close their nodes at will, the user then must learn to maintain a level of aura, as just having the nodes open can result in energy flowing away from their bodies. Through constant meditation and maintenance a user can learn to better improve their Hōyō in time, resulting in a more tight defense. Yokusei - (Lit. Suppress) Is the second stage of abilities. While Hōyō controls the aura and flow, Yokusei stops this flow entirely suppressing it within the user and allowing not a single bit to escape. This also cuts off the users chakra from escaping their body simultaneously, due to both energies fusing while within the user. The user closes each and every node, resulting in no traces of their presence existing. A useful skill for tracking. Techniques using the users aura are particularly strong against an individual using Yokusei, but this can also be dangerous against sages, as their use of natural energy is similar to the use of ones Aura. Gekika suru - (Lit. Intensify) is the direct application of Hōyō . The user can enhance the quality and range of the aura around their body. When doing so it becomes visible to others, even those who typically cannot see natural energy or chakra. This results in higher durability and strength. Kaihō - (Lit Release) Is the final principle of the Semblance System. After learning how to draw on nature energy, manipulate it with their chakra into aura and than intensify that aura, they learn to release it into powerful attacks. This is difficult to pull off, and can take many decades to master. Each of these 3 properties teaches a kingu how to understand and manipulate Nature energy, but this subsequently aids them in being able to control their chakra as well. By using these methods, they get a grasp of what chakra is, and how to maneuver it through the body. Still, in order to focus that control, Kingu employ the use of Simplistic seals, and small gestures which allow them to pour heavy amounts of chakra into a jutsu, forcing it to work. For most people, this results in unnecessary chakra loss, but for a Kingu it is the perfect balance, they burn off excess energy, and enhance their jutsu in the process. This forceful method of Jutsu casting is why Kingu tend to have stronger jutsu than most at their base form, They regularly use more energy to maintain that dominance. The diffiuclty in doing this is why so few Kingu reach the mantle of Senshinin (戦士忍, "Warrior Ninja") Warriors who have focused their brutish power in order to compete with the complex nature of ninjutsu.